sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Circle (MissFitt)
'''The Circle '''is a Gem society established by Chocolate Diamond and her followers after their exile from the Gem Homeworld. It is an autonomous community located on a distant planet where the caste system does not apply, and all Gems are equal with the same rights. It is a part of the MissVerse. This name can be used to refer to both the settlement and the Gems that are a part of it. Symbol Like the Gem Homeworld, the Circle has its own emblem. It consists of two circles: the outer one is divided into eight sections and an inner circle that is not partitioned. The color scheme resembles that of Chocolate Diamond's gemstone. The design of the insignia is symbolic. Though Chocolate Diamond founded this society (as indicated by the colors), the shape of the design indicates that things are run differently here. For one, it is not the traditional diamond-shaped design seen on Homeworld, implying that Chocolate Diamond does not have supreme control. Instead, the circles represent equality due to all points on the line being an equal distance from the center. The shape also represents the unity and security for all those within the faction itself. History When Chocolate Diamond's ideas led to her forced self exile by the Great Diamond Authority, she and a small group of Gems who shared her views traveled the cosmos over a vast distance for an unknown period of time when they finally settled on an unknown planet in a star system that was not known to the Gem empire. When it was determined that this world would be suitable to live in, Chocolate Diamond decided to build a new life for themselves here and bring their vision to life. Members *The known members of this society are presented in alphabetical order. Founding Members (first settlers) * Angel Aura Quartz * Aqua Pearl * Chocolate Diamond * Chocolate Pearl * Nacre * Pink Sapphire * Rock Crystal * Violet Sapphire Native Members (made in the Circle) * Candy Pearl * Lavender Pearl * Peppermint Pearl * Spearmint Pearl * Caramel Pearl * Other pearls made by Nacre Homeworld Refugees (came after founding) * Chrysolite * Silicon Description The Settlement The Circle was initially a small settlement founded on a distant planet far from the Gem Homeworld. In time, it grew into a thriving city-state. It has a circular layout, is divided into sectors referred to as Arcs, and has a Center where government is focused. Center Council Gems living in the Circle gather at regular intervals in a council located at the Center to discuss various issues and make decisions about them, much like the meetings in ancient Athens, with several Gems being voted to lead and mediate the discussion (some, like Chocolate Diamond and Violet Sapphire, being chosen more frequently than others). It is here that individual Gems can bring their concerns about legal and social matters and debate with other Gems about them. All the Gems present can then vote on how to resolve the matter, so that all their voices can be heard. Laws and Policies There are many laws in place to ensure that citizens of the Circle are treated fairly and kept safe from both foreign and domestic threats. Reproduction Making other Gems is for the most part prohibited, mostly for two reasons. The main reason is that they are aware of how damaging to the environment the Kindergarten method is, and how it will eventually cause the planet to die; the idea is for the settlement to last. The second is to prevent overpopulation so that there are enough resources to make a sustainable living. The only known exception is the making of pearls, but even that is tightly controlled. There can only be one facility allowed, that being the one headed by Nacre. Also, there is a quota in place regarding how many pearls can be made. Nacre advocated for her facility to exist, and Chocolate Diamond permitted it because pearl production is does not seem to be as harmful, and these new pearls would have the chance to live free, dignified lives that their Homeworld counterparts are denied. As a result of this endeavor, the population of the Circle is mostly comprised of pearls. Foreign Affairs The Circle, in addition to being democratic, is regarded as isolationist and pacifist. It tends to stay out of foreign disputes, so as to prevent the risk of conflict with others. That being said, Circle Gems do not seek to conquer or colonize other planets, and they, especially Chocolate Diamond, are reluctant to get involved in conflicts with other planets and empires. However, Gems are not forbidden from coming and going as they choose, so long as they do not bring trouble with them. For instance, Angel Aura Quartz, due to her interest in organic life, leads a small exploration team that searches for life on nearby planets and moons, mostly for documentation and research purposes. While the Circle is considered to be isolationist, it is a welcome place for political refugees, such as those from Gem Homeworld. The Dome The Circle has its own defense system, known as the Dome, in order for the society to stand its ground, should it come under attack. It is currently headed by Angel Aura Quartz. While the Dome has excellent defense capabilities, it is not suited for mounting offensive attack such as an invasion. This is due largely in part to the Circle's policies, which mean there is no need for it. Culture The Circle Gems participate in and enjoy various cultural pursuits, including art, music, and dance. Candy Pearl and Peppermint Pearl are known for organizing and running events that promote these endeavors. Knowledge and history are very important for Circle Gems. There are museums dedicated to preserving important relics and pieces of art. Science is also of interest, and there are many institutions dedicated to their studies, including technology, physics, chemistry, geology, and biology (as organic creatures reside on their planet). In addition, there is a great Library, looked after by Violet Sapphire, that keeps many records and documents. Trivia * Not many planets or governments are aware of the Circle's existence, due to its isolationist policies. * As far as The Great Diamond Authority is aware of, the fate of Chocolate Diamond and her followers is uncertain. Gallery CirclePearls.png Category:A to Z Category:MissVerse Category:Locations Category:Groups